


Intrigue in the Kitchen

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Absolute Silliness, Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, fluff and nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Rose is making biscuits, and once again the Doctor knows exactly when to appear to eat the fruit of her labors. But how does he do it?





	Intrigue in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tentoo's Day! 😊

“Ooo, you made biscuits!”

Rose nods, but doesn’t look up as she puts the last of the hot biscuits onto the cooling rack. “Chocolate chip.”

The Doctor hugs her with one arm and grabs a handful of warm biscuits with the other. “They smell delicious,” he says.

“Mmm-hmm,” says Rose. Her look is almost, but not quite, a glare.

“Wha?” says the Doctor. His innocent look is spoiled a bit by his mouthful of sweets.

She crosses her arms. “You seem to have an amazing knack for coming out from wherever you’re hiding exactly when I’m done with whatever I’m baking. I’m even done with the cleanup, except for this last pan.”

He grins. “It’s not a knack, it’s a gift. Very gifted, me.”

“Every single time, Doctor.” She narrows her eyes.

The Doctor looks away.

“What is it? Do you peek around corners? Creep up on the floor? If you do I can’t ever catch you, and believe me I try.”

He actually looks sheepish. Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, he says, “I set my sonic to tell me when you turn off the oven.”

Rose bursts out laughing.

Wrapping her arms around his neck--and intentionally leaving a smear of flour on his cheek--she says, “Next time, love, just sit at the kitchen table. Drink tea, read a book. Keep me company. I won’t make you help, I can about guarantee that. You’re a disaster in the kitchen.”

“Oi! Gifted, remember?”

She nods seriously, biting her lip to keep from laughing. “Yes, of course. Do you recall your declaration that you could improve upon popcorn popping methods?”

The Doctor winces. Instead of popping, the kernels had shot out of the pan like tiny firecrackers, pinging all over the room, breaking anything and everything, and then exploding.

He brightens. “But I make excellent tea!”

Rose kisses his nose. “Yes you do. I have no idea how the blender makes tea now, or what I’m going to do if I ever want to make margaritas, but you’re absolutely right, your tea is brilliant.”   
  



End file.
